Daylight
A shared world science fiction setting for Daria fanfiction. Daylight was created and placed online in October 2008, open for any fanfic writ ers to use as they pleased. The only "rule" was that no one was allowed to write a boring story. The "bible" main page was on Dariaverse.com, though backup pages are available here. For unknown reasons and with little warning, the Sun destabilizes and becomes highly eruptive and moderately hotter for a relatively short period of time (several decades minimum, though at the writer's option it can last up to a millennium). This has profound consequences for human civilization, to say nothing of the rest of Earth's biosphere. The disaster unfolds in logical stages over time, throwing down new challenges at a rapid pace on top of the old. The actual event that began the Daylight Crisis (including the first Coronal Mass Ejection impacts against Earth's magnetosphere and the initial catastrophe that followed) is called Zero Hour. The idea for Daylight came from numerous sources, the main one being Larry Niven's award-winning short story, "Inconstant Moon", plus parts of J.G. Ballard's "The Drowned World". An excellent source of additional nonfiction material on this topic can be found in Dr. Philip Plait's "Death from the Skies!" in chapter two, "Sunburn," but the solar eruptions in this story setting were meant to be far more powerful and longer lasting than those described in Dr. Plait's book. In July 2014, NASA reported that if a July 2012 CME had occurred one week earlier, the result would have been similar to the Daylight scenario. Good thing it didn't, eh readers? Fanfics Reading old fics on PPMB may require the "Rosetta Stone" due to coding issues. Ashes and Kisses by Legendeld Baked Alaska by Brother Grimace (Daylight/Alliance) (Outpost Daria copy) Before the Coming Dawn by Brother Grimace (Daylight/Ringbearers) Bird with Black Wings by Roentgen and Brother Grimace (Daylight/Legion of Lawndale Heroes) Dayside by Legendeld Erebus by Roentgen (Daylight/Legion of Lawndale Heroes) (includes "Tartarus" and "Hemera") The Essentials of Everyday Living by Brother Grimace (Daylight/Alliance) The End of the World by smk Falling From Grace trilogy by Disco316 Final Field Trip by LSauchelli The Fugitives] by Disco316 A Good Deed Repaid by Brother Grimace (Daylight/Ringbearers) Hell Freezes Over by Smileyfax Home Field Advantage by Brother Grimace (Daylight/Alliance) The Hope Mission by Brother Grimace (Daylight/Legion of Lawndale Heroes) Kitchen Duty by Brother Grimace Nightside by Legendeld Palmed Cards by Gouka Ryuu (Daylight/Legion of Lawndale Heroes) Paying Off Old Debts by Brother Grimace (Kim Possible crossover) Recruitment Day] by Richard Lobinske Remember When the Music by Dennis Return to Daylight by Legendeld Reporting from Echo Base by Brother Grimace (Daylight/The Alliance) Science Abuse by Psychotol (Daylight/Braniac: Science Abuse) Storytime by Doggieboy (Ringbearers) "Trek" by Smileyfax (sequel to [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4500095/6/Schismatic Schismatic) A Visit to Camp Grizzly] by Richard Lobinske Wagon Train To The Stars by Brother Grimace (Daylight/Alliance) (Outpost Daria copy) When Worlds Divide by LSauchelli External Links on the Series * Daylight series bible (Wayback) * [http://thepaperpusher.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=23626 Daylight: A modest shared-multiverse proposal (PPMB discussion thread) * Daylight: The (Short) Fanfics (includes discussion and questions) Category:Stories Category:Shared Dariaverse Category:2008 in fanfiction Category:Series